Mickey Mouse/Gallery/Video Games
Some images of Mickey Mouse in video games. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Renders King_Mickey_KHII.png|Mickey in Kingdom Hearts MickeyAlternative.png|Mickey's alternate outfit in Kingdom Hearts Mickey_Mouse_TR_KHII.png|Classic Mickey in Kingdom Hearts II Mickey Original.png|Mickey wearing his classic clothes in Kingdom Hearts MusketeerMickey.png|Musketeer Mickey in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Mickeykey.png|Mickey in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep with the Star Seeker keyblade Sorcerer Mickey KH3D.png|Mickey as sorcerer in Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance. King_Mickey_(Black_Coat)_2_KHII.png King_Mickey_(Black_Coat)_KHII.png King_Mickey_(Battle)_KHII.png|Mickey in action King_Mickey_KHREC.png Ensembles-9-King_Mickey_A.png Ensembles-54-King_Mickey_B.png Sprites DL_MickeyAvatar1.png|Mickey's Sprite (BBS) DL_MickeyAvatar2.png|Mickey's Sprite (Sorcerer BBS) Sprite_Mickey1.png|Mickey's Sprite (KHII) Sprite_Mickey2.png|Mickey's Sprite (KHII 2 (Damage)) Sprite_Mickey3.png|Mickey's Sprite (KHII 3 (Low HP)) Sprite_Mickey_(hooded)1.png|Mickey's Sprite (Hooded KHII) Sprite_Mickey_(hooded)2.png|Mickey's Sprite (Hooded KHII 2 (Damage)) Sprite_Mickey_(hooded)3.png|Mickey's Sprite (Hooded KHII 3 (Low HP)) The_KingDaysFace.png|Mission Mode Mickey The_King_(card).png|Mickey's card The_King_(Halloween_Town)_(card).png|Mickey's card (Halloween Town) Mickey_Save_Face.png King_Mickey_KHCOM.png|Mickey's sprite in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Mickey Save Face KHREC.png|Mickey's Save Face in ''Re:Coded DL Sprite Mickey KHBBS.png Artwork BBS-Boxartwork.jpg Distance_(Art).png Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+ Boxart.png 05 opening artwork 992.jpg Two Sides.jpg King_Mickey_(Cloaked)_(Art).png Cover CoM.jpg 527px-Kingdom hearts 3ds conceptart rx6GX.jpg KH codedimage.png Khcoded Artwork01.jpg KH2 Artwork05.png KH2 Artwork22.png Artwork04 KHreCOM.jpg Artwork19 KHBBS.jpg Artwork17 KHBBS.jpg 479250.jpg 286472.jpg BBS_Mickey.png|Mickey in Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep Heart (Art).png Wallpaper1303 KHHD04.jpg Kh 201304 01 1920.jpg hoodedkhmick.png Screenshots Pct2006 copy-0936936f66.jpg|Mickey Mouse Magic to Keep Kairi Safe 02 KHBBS.png Reunion_KHII.png|Mickey reunites with Donald and Goofy in Kingdom Hearts II KHBbS_Terra___Mickey.jpg KHII_Mickey,_Donald,_Goofy.png|Mickey with Donald and Goofy in the ending of Kingdom Hearts II Ending_05_KHII.png|Mickey with Riku Riku_King_Ending.jpg King_Sora_coded.jpg Sora&MickeyPasado.png Ansem the wise, machine.png Mickey-012 992.jpg Fantasia- 8638ss02sjpg-3a2e8c 992.jpg Musketeers-641860 20120523 screen008.jpg Fantasia- 36 992.jpg The_Mark_of_Mastery_Exam_01_KH3D.png Sorcerer Mickey and Riku - 37 992.jpg Kh-dream-drop-distance-image-449.jpg Musketeer-01.jpg Seven_Lights,_Thirteen_Darknesses_03_KH3D.png 997779_20120329_screen004_992.jpg|Mickey in the opening of Dream Drop Distance Mickey&aqua.png The King's Memory 03 KHII.png Another Keyblade Wielder 01 KHBBS.png micksorc.jpg|Sorcerer Mickey's iconic scene in Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance Ending_01_KHREC.png|Mickey writing the letter in Kingdom Hearts: Re:Coded Lea DDD.jpeg 1776049-mickey aqua and kairi.png My Friends Are My Power! 01 KH3D.png Ventus-Vanitas_02_KHBBS.png The_King's_Memory_04_KHII.png The_King_Enters!_01_KHII.png Riku's_Resolve_and_the_King's_Determination_01_KHRECOM.png The_Truth_About_Ansem_01_KHII.png Xemnas_Asks_a_Question_02_KHII.png Under_Mouse_Arrest_01_KHREC.png 019_992.jpg Deep.dive-0.png Signs of What's Next 02 KHREC.png Mickey hd remix white room.jpg Kingdom_Hearts_is_Light_04_KH.png The_World_of_Darkness_02_KHRECOM.png Mickey_and_Riku-Ansem_01_KHD.png Riku's Resolve and the King's Determination 01 KHRECOM.png KHII.5 - KH2FM - Screen Shot 05.jpg KHII.5 - KHReC - Screen Shot 02.jpg ''Epic Mickey'' series Renders Hero-mickey.png|Mickey as he appears in Epic Mickey Brave_Little_Tailor_Mickey_Costume.jpg|Mickey in his Brave Little Tailor outfit in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Mickey's_Fire_Brigade_costume.jpg|Mickey in his Fire Brigade outfit in Epic Mickey 2 Wizardmickdey.png|Mickey in his Sorcerer costume in Epic Mickey 2 Mickey POI.png|Mickey Sprite in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion Mickey_and_the_brush._Epic_Mickey_2_art.png|Mickey and the brush Mickey_pose_em2_(2).png Mickey_pose_em2_3.png 5008_mickey.png Mickey_pose_em2_4.png Scrapper-mickey.png|Scrapper Mickey from the Beta version Mickey standing.png MICKEYnintendolook.png epicmickpaintbrush2.png epicmick.png epicmicksplatter.png|Mickey with the Blot effect Tron costume Oswald and Mickey.jpg|Concept render of Oswald and Mickey 's Tron costume Tron costume Mickey Mouse.jpg|Concept render of Mickey 's Tron costume Artwork OswaldMinnieKiss.jpg|Concept Art of Epic Mickey with Mickey, Oswald and Minnie in Mickey's House. Minnie is kissing Oswald's cheek apparently. DEM2 Shaking Hands final sm.jpg|Mickey and Oswald teaming up to save the Wasteland. Epic-mickey-power-of-illusion-3ds.jpg|Mickey in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion Oswald Ortensia Mickey and Gus . Epic Mickey 2 art.png|Oswald, Ortensia, Mickey, and Gus Mickey and Oswald. Epic Mickey 2 art.jpg|Mickey and Oswald Mickey and Oswald flying. Epic Mickey 2 art.jpg|Mickey and Oswald flying Epic_mickey_poster.jpg Em2-mad-doctor-battle.jpg Em2-mad-doc-spider-boss-fight.jpg em-mickey-illust1.jpg Em2-dragon-battle.jpg Em2-mickey-and-oswald-promo.jpg Epic-Mickey-2.jpg Tumblr mrt7oi5CoA1sdv3vko4 1280.jpg Screenshots Epic Mickey 2 The Power of Two Mickey Oswald Ortensia Gus by 2wiki..jpg|Mickey with Oswald, Ortensia, and Gus. Epic_mickey_3ds.jpg|Mickey about to meet Scrooge. Mickey mous epic mickey paint.jpg|Mickey Mouse learning how to use Paint in Epic Mickey. Connect_Mickey,_Oswald.png|Oswald and Mickey becoming brothers at the end of Epic Mickey Oswald_flying.jpg|Mickey and Oswald flying with Oswald's ears Oswald powerofillusion.png|Mickey with Oswald in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion WizardTron.jpg|Sorcerer Mickey with Tron Oswald Disneys-epic-mickey-2-the-power-of-two.jpg|Ortensia still doesn't trust The Mad Doctor, and Mickey doesn't trust him as well. Mickey_power_of_illusion.png Mickey_shot_epicmickey2.png End_of_epic_mickey.jpg|Mickey at the end of Epic Mickey. Mickey_recap.PNG|Mickey at the beginning of the first Epic Mickey as depicted in the sequel Mickey_2.PNG|A re-animating of the end of the first Epic Mickey in the sequel Mickey&Jiminy-EpicMickeyPowerOfIllusion.png|Mickey and Jiminy in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion Mickey&Hook.jpg|Mickey with Captain Hook in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion Ian the Lonesome Ghosts.jpg Jafarsnakeform.jpg|Mickey battling Snake Jafar in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion. EM2_3DS_01.jpg EM2_3DS_03.jpg EM2_3DS_04.jpg EM2_3DS_19.jpg EM2 3DS 20.jpg EM2 3DS 22.jpg EM2_3DS_24.jpg Other video games Mickey_Mousecapade_NES_ScreenShot4.gif|Mickey and Minnie exploring the Fun House in Mickey Mousecapade Maleficent_in_Mickey_Mousecapade.jpg|Minnie and Mickey battling Maleficent (Mickey Mousecapade) Disney-sports-football_1514937.jpg|Mickey in the Disney Sports series _-Disney-Sports-Football-Mickey.jpg|Mickey in Disney Sports: Football _-Disney-Sports-Skateboarding-Mickey.jpg|Mickey in Disney Sports: Skateboarding Dsnposter.jpg -Disney-Sports-Football-GameCube- .jpg MickeyMouseTTC.jpg|Mickey in Toontown Online 632874 20110606 790screen004.jpg|Mickey in Kinect Disneyland Adventures Mickey's_Speedway_USA2.jpg|Mickey in Mickey's Speedway USA MICKEY~1.jpg|Mickey as he appears in Mickey Saves the Day World Of Illusion-forest.jpg|Mickey and Donald in World of Illusion Fantasia_Genesis_screenshot.jpg|(Fantasia) Gam_n64_mt2.jpg|(Magical Tetris Challenge) Meteos-Mickey.jpg|Mickey and friends in Meteos: Disney Magic MickeyMeetsMickey.jpg|Mickey meets his past self in this piece of promotional artwork for Mickey Mania. Char 58876 thumb.jpg|Mickey in Kinect Disneyland Adventures Mickey_DU_Render.png|Mickey's costume for Disney Universe CastleIllusionSS4.jpg CastleIllusionSS3.jpg CastleIllusionSS2.jpg CastleIllusionSS.jpg Mickey, Swampy, and Agent P.JPG|Mickey, Swampy, and Perry Disney infinity figure concepts 01.jpg|Sorcerer Mickey in Disney Infinity mickeys-car-pd.png|Mickey's car power disc in Disney INFINITY Leadin4.jpg Castle-of-Illusion-E3-5.jpg CastleOfIlussionE3screen1.jpg Castle of Illusion.png Castleofillusion530.jpg Mickeyjuly2013 616.jpg Sega_13710771904887.jpg Mickey_INFINITY.png INFINITY_Mickey_render.png Goofy MDC.jpg|Mickey, Minnie and Goofy in Mickey's Dangerous Chase Mickey vs Pete MDC.jpg|Mickey vs. Pete in Mickey's Dangerous Chase MickeyMania BeanstalkLevel.jpg|The "Mickey and the Beanstalk" level of Mickey Mania MM PNP Weasel.jpg|The "Prince and the Pauper" level of Mickey Mania Pete-bossbattle.jpg|Mickey and Donald vs. Pete in World of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck Mickey Mouse II Boxart.jpg|''Mickey Mouse II'' boxart Fantasia coverart for Sega Mega Drive game.jpg|European cover for the Fantasia video game. Screen Shot 2013-09-13 at 4.35.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-13 at 4.37.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-13 at 4.39.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-13 at 4.41.19 PM.png SW Pete in Mickey Mania.gif Final Pete in Mickey Mania.gif Mickey comp game.jpg Mickey and Mortimer2 KjBat.jpg Mickey and Mortimer1 KjBat.jpg Castle-of-Illusion-Starring-Mickey-Mouse-REVIEW-002.jpg Castle-of-Illusion-Starring-Mickey-Mouse-REVIEW-001.jpg Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse Minnie& Mickey models.jpg Castle-of-Illusion-Starring-Mickey-Mouse-Wallpaper-002.jpg Castle-of-Illusion-Starring-Mickey-Mouse-REVIEW-004.jpg Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Stage Clear 1.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Huey 1.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Huey 2.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Huey 3.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Map 1.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Screenshot 1.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Stage Clear 2.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Screenshot 2.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Dewey 1.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Dewey 2.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Dewey 3.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Dewey 4.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Dewey 5.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Louie 1.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Louie 2.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Louie 3.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Louie 4.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Louie 5.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Louie 6.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Louie 7.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Louie 8.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Louie 9.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Louie 10.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Louie 11.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Louie 12.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Louie 13.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Louie 14.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Screenshot 3.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Screenshot 4.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Stage Clear 3.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Stage 4 Narration 1.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Screenshot 5.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Boss Level.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Boss Level 2.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Final Level.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Stage Clear 1.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Stage Clear 2.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Stage Clear 3.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Stage Clear 4.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Stage Clear 5.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 1.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 2.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 3.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 4.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 5.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 6.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 7.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 8.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 9.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 10.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 11.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 12.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 13.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 25.png Disney's Magical Quest Starring Mickey Mouse Treetops Clear.png Disney's Magical Quest Starring Mickey Mouse Screenshot 1.png Disney's Magical Quest Starring Mickey Mouse Dark Forest Clear.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 40.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 41.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 42.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 43.png Mickey mouse magic wands screenshot.jpg|Mickey and company in the opening cutscene of Mickey Mouse Magic Wands Mickey MSUSA Render.png Mickey's Racing Adventure Mickey at the Print Shop.png Mickey's Racing Adventure Mickey and Friends.png Mickey's Racing Adventure Mickey and Friends in Dust.png Category:Character galleries